


Come On Over

by SunSweet



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSweet/pseuds/SunSweet
Summary: "Would she understand what it was like to know you could never have the one thing you wanted most in the world?"Norman is back at his home in Georgia and he tries to convince Melissa to come over for a visit.  This one shot is a glimpse into Norman's true thoughts and feelings about Melissa.





	Come On Over

The phone rang 3 times before she picked up. Norman had purposely waited until he was home to call her even though he’d started the trip from New York the day before. If she was on social media at all she would likely know he was headed for Georgia. It only took a couple of fan sightings before news spread. But he still thought it would be fun to possibly surprise her. The ideal surprise would have been to just show up on her doorstep, but Melissa’s house didn’t offer quite the same privacy as his did and he knew Mel was very particular about them being seen together, especially at her home. 

“Norman? What’s up?” The sound of her voice sent a tickling sensation through his body. It had been so long since he’d heard that sweet tone, with just a hint of an accent. It had been too long, he decided. In that very moment he swore he would never again go for weeks on end without talking to her. It wasn’t that they hadn’t been in touch at all. There were texts and emails, but he hadn’t seen her or spoke to her on the phone in probably the longest spell since they had met so many years ago. 

“I’m home,” he announced, feeling his face smile all on its own accord. 

“Home,” she repeated. There was a pause while she thought. Norman was very used to those silent moments and he knew when to wait. Mel was a thoughtful and cautious speaker and it took some time to get used to knowing when she was finished and when she wasn’t. He knew her well though so he often found it amusing when she was interviewed and the journalist just couldn’t follow her quirkiness or her deadpan sense of humor. “Oh, home,” she said finally. “You’re in Georgia?” She sounded happy about it. But Norman often found himself unsure of just how happy she would be to have him around again. 

“I am,” he confirmed. Then he followed with what he hoped would be the start of an amazing evening. “Come on over. Please?” he added so as not to sound too demanding. There was a time she loved it when he was demanding, but unfortunately he knew that ship had sailed as of late. 

“No way,” she replied quickly. He could almost see her shaking her head as she spoke. “You know what happens when I come to your place.” 

“Does that mean you don’t want it to happen?” Norman asked, trying to mask the disappointment. 

Melissa sighed into the phone. “What I want or don’t want is irrelevant. You’re with someone now.” 

“Why does everyone think that?” he grumbled in frustration. 

“Uh, I’m sure it’s nothing to do with that very public, very passionate make out session on the streets of New York City,” she replied, her voice teeming with sarcasm. 

“I was drunk,” Norman muttered. He really hadn’t spoke to Melissa at all about his relationship with Diane. The truth was - he was scared. He was afraid because he knew Melissa would be brutally honest and the truth hurts sometimes. “We’re just friends though, I swear Mel. Just like the statement my reps gave. Nothing has changed.” 

Melissa signed again. “I can’t do the drama, you know that.” 

“What drama? There’s no drama. Not here,” Norman replied fervently. “I’m home now. I’m back. Why can’t it be like it’s always been when we’re here?” For years now him and Melissa had carried on a very typical kind of ‘friends with benefits’ type of relationship. They were really, really good friends first and foremost. But they had sex - a lot. It never became more. They loved each other deeply, but Melissa had never wanted to be in a romantic relationship - she made that perfectly clear time and time again. Those moments when he slipped up and offered her more than she wanted Mel would back off and it took time to convince her it had been a mistake, a little slip. It was a lie of course. If she would have him Norman would be with her in a heartbeat. But he would take what he could get with her because he couldn’t bear to have nothing. 

“Is this why you came back so early?” Mel asked softly. Would she be flattered or angry if he admitted the truth?

“I’ve missed you,” Norman sighed, hoping that was answer enough for her question. 

She was softening, thankfully. “I’ve missed you too.” 

“Then come over. Come see me,” he pleaded. 

“I can’t.” Dammit, why was she so stubborn? 

“If you don’t want sex we don’t have to. I promise I won’t start anything. I just want to see you.” And smell you. And touch you. And taste your skin. Hear your voice in person. He said the rest in his head because once again he was tiptoeing on the edge of scaring her away. “Please Mel, just come. We’ll have a couple drinks and just talk - like we used to.” It had been so long since they had just sat around and talked about anything and everything. Melissa was the one person he had always been able to bear his soul to because she loved him despite his numerous faults. She was always open and honest with him, but it was never judgemental or preachy. 

“Norman, I -” 

“Please,” he cut her off before she could turn him down again. If she wanted him to beg he would. 

Thankfully he didn’t have to. “Okay, okay.” Norman felt like he was going to burst with excitement. “Give me an hour or so.” 

He replied quickly just in case she was thinking of changing her mind again. “See you soon.” Norman hung up before she could respond. Then he paced. He’d already put away all the things he’d brought from NY. The house was absolutely spotless since he’d had it cleaned in preparation to return. Somehow though he found things to clean and put away and move around - just to kill time and distract from his nervous anxiety. 

When the doorbell rang he realized he’d stupidly forgot to unlock the door. Normally Mel would just come right in when she arrived. She had a key just in case he ever needed her to check on things, but she wouldn’t use it if he was home. Norman practically ran to the front door and opened it. “Hey,” she said with a wave, brushing past him. “You sure you wanted me to come over?” Mel teased, motioning towards the door. 

“Sorry.” He was staring at her and it was all he could think to say. She wasn’t dressed up, just her usual jeans, boots and a black leather jacket with faux fur trim. She looked so beautiful it practically took his breath away. He watched her shrug off the jacket and hang it on the coat rack. She was wearing a long sleeved purple v neck shirt, no jewelry at all, nothing to hide those perfect collarbones or her long graceful neck. Norman wanted to devour her. Shove her back up against the wall right there in the entranceway and kiss her lips, lift the shirt and touch her delicate skin. 

“Norman?” Her voice dissipated the fantasy he was planning. 

“Yeah, I just forgot to unlock it. You know how badly I wanted you here,” he said, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. Melissa didn’t resist. In fact, she hugged him back just as tightly. No matter what had happened in the time he’d been gone, the time they had been apart, she missed him too and the hug was absolutely genuine and natural. He tucked his face into her neck and smelled her. Mel always smelled like spring air or fresh cut flowers - so delicious. 

When he finally released her it was Melissa who lingered against his chest. It made him want to wrap his arms around her again. She lifted her head and placed her hands on his chest and then looked up at him. “Why does it have to feel so good?” She asked. It wasn’t a question she was looking for an answer to, but more of an admission - one he understood completely. What he wanted to say was that it felt good because they were where they belonged once again. He wanted to convince her that she was in love with him, just like he was with her. He already knew what it felt like to lose her though, and he couldn’t risk that again. He knew he was lucky she’d come back to him. He also knew he wasn’t what she wanted - not like that. Yet there was part of him that just couldn’t let go. There was a voice that always said ‘maybe, one day’ and that maybe was what he clung to. 

Another voice told him he was a fool and Melissa had made it clear she was never going to be in a relationship with anyone, especially not him. The rumors about them freaked her out, though he wondered if it was because they hit a little too close to the truth for her liking. 

Norman touched her face, just a slight brush of her cheek and Melissa closed her eyes. If she wasn’t looking for love or romance she had a funny way of showing it. She’d always responded to him the way a true lover would respond - it was very confusing at times. If it was just about the sex then why did she clearly enjoy the sweet intimate moments? And why did she allow him to treat her that way? He could show her exactly how he felt with his body and she responded, reciprocated even, but the second he tried to vocalize she would bolt and build her walls right back up. 

What would she do if he kissed her? Norman wondered. He promised they didn’t have to have sex if she didn’t want to. But did she want to? He was sure he could feel the sexual tension between them, unless he was just imagining it because that’s what he wanted to feel. “What are you waiting for?” she asked, reading his mind like she so often did. Her eyes were still closed as she spoke. “If I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have come.” When she spoke the words he realized that he should have already known that. She was right when she’d said she knew what would happen if she came over. 

So he gave her what she wanted in the same way he’d been imagining earlier. He pushed her back up against the wall and he kissed her, passionately. Kissing was never a chore with Mel, it was easy and natural. Norman didn’t realize just how much he missed the taste of her until right then. 

Like the kiss, everything that happened after was also familiar and natural, though it also felt new and exciting because it had been so long. He knew everything she liked and she knew the same for him. He loved every second and cherished it too because he was never sure when it might be the last. Even thinking about never having her again made him physically ill, so he pushed that thought away so he could enjoy her. 

They never made it to the bedroom, the couch in the living room was as far as they got. It wasn’t the first time that had happened and Norman wasn’t at all surprised. He could have taken her right there in the hallway up against the wall and he was pretty sure she would have let him. 

Just like old times it wasn’t at all weird when they got dressed again, sat down and started to talk. The words just flowed out of both of them. Norman talked about filming Ride and how excited he was to see the finished product, but he also talked about his fears of it not being well received. She reminded him of how much fun the experience had been and even if he only shared that with a few people it was worth it. He loved how she was able to make him feel better without having to stroke his ego like most others felt the need to do. Her honesty was refreshing and beautiful. 

When she brought up his drinking and how tired he looked she didn’t chastise him, but did it out of concern. Of course Norman couldn’t tell her the real reason he’d been so reckless lately had more to do with her than anything. Would she understand what it was like to know you could never have the one thing you wanted most in the world? Maybe she would if it wasn’t about her. But it was and he knew it was one thing he couldn’t ever tell her about. 

They talked for hours, late into the night, long after most people would have gone home. They didn’t drink anything other than coffee and they didn’t speak of she-who-shall-not-be-named, even though Norman was dying to explain everything to Melissa. It wouldn’t matter though. He could explain until he was blue in the face and it wouldn’t change anything or get him what he really wanted. 

Norman had to hide his delight once again when she agreed to spend the night and also his disappointment when she insisted on sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Oh well, at least I’ll get to see her in the morning, he thought. It felt good to lay in bed and know she was under the same roof, even if he would have preferred to have her in the same bed. 

He fell asleep thinking about how good it felt to be back in Georgia again. Melissa was a big part of it, but there was so much more. He loved the feeling of freedom, the fresh air, the beautiful scenery and they were starting work soon too so the rest of the cast would start trickling back into the area which meant so many good times to look forward to. 

During the night something woke him and Norman realized Melissa had crawled into his bed. “Shut up,” she mumbled sleepily when he turned and grinned at her. He didn’t know what it meant, maybe nothing at all, but having her curled up beside him, her body tucked up against his back - that tiny voice that kept him hanging on got a whole lot louder, ‘Maybe one day. Maybe - one - day.’


End file.
